The Death of Hero The Missing Chapter Nine
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: BOOK 11 SPOILERS IN A MAJOR WAY! STORY WONT MAKE SENSE UNTIL YOU HAVE READ THE BOOK. Other then that, it is the continuation. They go to the grave. Alyss Mainwaring
1. Chapter 1

**I know that the book comes out tomorrow and everything but I have just gotten about halfway through it :)**

**Have to love those K-mart stores :) **

**That means major spoilers. Just so you all know, this actually wont make any sense at all until you read the book :) Have to love that.**

_Begins at the ending of _Death of a Hero

The trip down was uneventful. Will was silent for most of it and Halt was starting to get worried. Will have almost never been this silent before that he could remember.

'Are you sure that you don't hate me?' Halt asked him.

'Positive, Halt. That is the one thing that I _am _sure about… sort of,' Will said with a smile, still refusing to look Halt in the face. In truth there were a couple of things that Will was sure of. Hiss dogs name is Ebony, Halt's name is Halt (ok that one was a bit iffy), and he was riding a horse named Tug.

Will looked up just in time to se something flash before his eyes.

'Halt!' he called just as he threw himself from his saddle and rolled onto the ground. Halt shot the mysterious archer in the trees onto the ground.

'What are you doing here?' Halt asked him.

'I hate Rangers. You no good evil sorcerers!' the man grunted as he pulled out the arrow in his leg.

'Yeah…' Will muttered and looked around checking for anyone else. 'Looks like we are all clear, Halt,' he said and turned around to face Halt again.

'Looks like?' he asked back.

'Now who's answering a question with another?' Will replied back.

'True, too true. Right,' Halt said and looked down to where their captive had only been a second before.

'Oh, hell,' he told Will.

The second half of the trip, all the way into Aspienne the two Rangers stayed on the lookout for any other random crazy.

'Along here,' Halt said quietly, trying his hardest not to ruin the peace and tranquillity. The two Rangers turned down the road and paused slightly.

'No one else has lived here since,' he told Will, even though that much was obvious from the state the house was in.

'This was my home,' Will said and dismounted. Halt automatically took another couple of paces before he got off. It was the same spot he had dismounted back then.

It was like he was walking through a dream. Will started running and Halt followed. In his head Halt could hear the screams of the woman as she struggled and the door slamming open as he raced inside. But he wasn't in that time anymore.

Will slowly pushed the door open and looked around. This is what he inherited in a way. He slowly walked into the kitchen.

Just as he got in the doorway he froze. The floor had dried, darkened, spots of blood staining it. Will took no more steps in but walked back out again. He got no further than the steps outside before he sat down and leaned against the post, deep in thought.

Halt hesitantly waited slightly behind him standing up.

'Where's her grave?' Will asked him slowly coming to his feet. Halt jumped. It had been forty-five minutes since Will had come out and he had not expected him to talk for a long time yet.

'Over here.'

Halt dreaded that small walk to the grave. What was Will thinking? Did he hate him? Will however, couldn't think of anything other than the life he could have had if things had turned out different.

The single stone sat there, almost unnoticed. And it was unnoticed by those who didn't know why it was there.

_A brave mother_

**And there you go. I didn't really mean for it to get that sad, but hey :) it just did. Tell me what you think, tomorrow, when the book is meant to come out, after you have finished reading it and feel in a RA reading mood :)**

**I just realised. Another fanfiction section that I write for could also be known as RA…**

**You know thee short cut for … is Ctrl + Alt + .**

**Funny how those things work :)**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	2. Offer

**I have a special one time Christmas offer for you all.**

**Anyone who reviews on Christmas day (25****th****) I will go to their page and review at least on all of their stories. Even if I don't know their categories. If I get really involved in the story then I will review every chapter.**

**A review for a review.**

**(You might get the reviews after Christmas day as I am normally really busy but if I am able to on that day…)**

**Merry Christmas to you and your kin!**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


End file.
